zarvok_federations_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Xervedia War Games
The Xervedia War Games is a special event conducted by the Zarvok Federations' Military. The War Games can be established either at random, the personal request of the Faction Leader, or otherwise when military officers wish to test their mettle against one another in strategic combat. The War Games consists of various 'game modes', each with their own winning condition and sets of rules. General Rules that all participants must followed. No exceptions! * Troops participating in the games can only use Stunners and Electromagnetic Pulses. * When vehicles are hit by a set number of Stunners, they must automatically shut down, or land on the ground if the unit is airborne. * Stunners shot by personnel or other vehicles have a max duration of 10 seconds to a full minute. A special sort of stunner is used on Aircraft that only disables the Aircraft's weaponry, but not movement systems to prevent them from Crashing once disabled. * Participants are to not personally participate in the battle but rather give orders to their forces from a special command center located at their starting point. * Any and all forces used in the War Games can only be of Zarvokian Origin. Foreign Military Classes/Units are unable to be used in the war games to ensure the match remains balanced. * The participants are unable to interact with the Spectators. This is enforced so that way cheating can be prevented from outside sources. * Any sort of cheating found during in the game will have the participant banned from the War Games, and be demoted immediately. If the participant is foreign, they are automatically banned from participating and possibly spectating if caught cheating. Game Modes Territorial Conquest Territorial Conquest is a game mode within the Xervedia War Games that mainly involve capturing certain regions throughout the arena, and holding set regions until all territories are captured, or a stalemate occurs. Two to Four participants are able to participate in this game mode, either to compete in a Free for Fall, or otherwise a Two V Two match. Participants are allowed to use Structures and ground-based Experimentals in this game mode, as well as a single Frigate or Cruiser to use as Aerostat support. For this game mode, either the entire Wargrounds arena is used, or only parts of it (either can be requested by a majority vote by the participants). Win Condition: All territories are captured by one individual/team. Draw Condition: Stalemate between two or more sides occurs. Lose Condition: You lose all of your territories and/or forces in the battle. Capital Capture Capital Capture is a bizarre take of 'Capture the Flag' in a way, within the Xervedia War Games. The game made is a variation of Territorial Conquest, with other the rules and win conditions being altered. Two to Four participants are given 'capitals' to defend, and must capture all the other capitals to win. They may decide to compete in a Free for all, or otherwise a Two V Two match. Participants are allowed to use Structures and ground-based Experimentals in this game mode, however Aerostat support has been restricted. For this game mode, either the entire Wargrounds arena is used, or only parts of it (again the participants are able to vote on this). Win Condition: All capitals are captured by one individual/team. Draw Condition: Stalemate between two or more sides occurs. Lose Condition: Your capital is captured or your forces are all defeated. Deathmatch Deathmatch is, despite it's name, is a game mode that focuses mainly on which side can take out the most of their enemy's units first with their Stunners. Two to Four participants are each given Five-Hundred units of their preferred choice, and all sides must see who can take out two-hundred fifty (five-hundred if teams are active) personnel first. Structures and Experimentals are restricted in this game mode, and the map area has been restricted to a moderate-sized setting. Win Condition: 250 personnel have been neutralized. Draw Condition: N/A Lose Condition: Someone beats you to the 250 point limit. Aerostat Assault Aerostat Assault is a game mode that focuses entirely on taking down another team's Battleship, while defending their ow. Two to Four Participants (or otherwise two teams) are each given a Reaper X3Y Battleship, along with an escort of two Regiment G26 Frigates. There are two ways to take down the Battleships; Option A is to concentrate all firepower on the Reaper's shields and armor, until the Reaper suffers enough hits from the stunners and is brought down.. this option is more time consuming. Option B is to board the Battleship with boarding craft in order to neutralize the Battleship's Sub-Core (as attacking it's primary core will cause immediate and actual destruction to the aerostat). Once neutralized, the Reaper is therefore taken out. If on teams, the team who takes out the other Battleship first wins. If on Free for All, the participants must target each individual battleship and bring them all down to win. Structures and land-based Experimentals are allowed to be used n this game mode, and can either take place on the entire arena, or otherwise a large portion of it (able to be voted by the participants). Win Condition: Take out all of the enemy's aerostats. Draw Condition: A stalemate somehow occurs. Lose Condition: Your aerostat is taken down. Warzone Warzone is a gamemode that is identical to Territorial Conquest within the Xervedia War Games. Much like Territorial Conquest, two to four participants must capture territories while defending their own.. however, the win condition is much different. Instead of conquering every inch of territory to win, that is only part of the objective now. The other part is to eliminate the commanding officer (I.E; a participant) by storming their Command Center, allowing those to make a drastic comeback even if their starting point is under siege. All territories are also Neutrally controlled, with their own defending troops, making it more difficult but more rewarding to capture these territories, and are only a nuisance in the early aspects of the game. Structures and Land-based Experimentals are also allowed in this game mode, with each side able to use a Battleship, along with three to five Frigates/Cruisers. The size of the map the game mode uses takes up the entire map, unable to use any smaller variation. Win Condition: Take out all enemy participants by storming their Command Center. Draw Condition: A stalemate between two or more sides occurs. Lose Condition: You are taken out in your command center. VIP Escort VIP Escort is a gamemode that focuses on escorting a specific individual to a drop point, while also taking out the other team's VIP. Two to four participants must try to safely escort their VIP to the drop off point, and try to escort their VIP first, or otherwise take out the enemy's VIP, each participant only having one VIP (one for each team) to protect and escort. Structures and Land-based Experimentals are restricted from use, however a Corvette is able to be used to provide Aerostat support; you cannot load VIP into the aerostat however. The size of the map can either be moderately big or small due to the objective of the game mode not involving the take out of commanders or conquest of territories (Map size may be voted by the participants). Win Condition: Successfully escort your VIP and/or taking out the other team's VIP. Draw Condition: All VIPs are simultaneously taken out, leading to Stalemate. Lose Condition: Your VIP is taken out. List of Previous Wargames First Xervedia War Game Participants: General Lester, Commander Madison, General Anderson, Colonel Pluto Game Modes Played: All (one round for each game mode) Participant with the most wins: General Lester (four wins) Participant Rankings: # General Lester (4 wins, participant with most wins, excellent rush tactics) # Commander Madison (2 wins, participant with less losses) # General Anderson (participant with excellent turtle tactics) # Colonel Pluto (participant with excellent guerilla tactics) Date the Wargame took place: August 13th - August 15th, 2015 Wargame was conducted by the personal request of the Faction Leader to field test the wargrounds. Test of all game modes proved to be successful. Second Xervedia War Game Participants: General Lester, Commander Madison, General Anderson, Colonel Pluto Game Modes played: All (one round for each game mode) Team Brackets: # General Lester and Commander Madison # General Anderson and Colonel Pluto Team with the most wins: Draw (Team 1 and 2 each have three wins) Participant Rankings: # Commander Madison (Participant with most Aerial Support) # General Lester (Participant with the most 'kills') # General Anderson (Participant with excellent escort tactics) # Colonel Pluto (Participant with excellent Fire Support tactics) Date the Wargame took place: August 23rd - August 24th, 2015 Wargame was conducted by the personal request of the Faction Leader to field test the wargrounds in a Team V Team situation. The test of all game modes proved to be successful.